duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Mono-Nature Loop
Mono-Nature Loop is a loop deck type. Details It is a general term given for a combo deck that intends to form an infinite loop only utilizing the Nature Civilization. It has various forms, including Mono-Nature Sasoris, Ragmal Loop, Kinkong, Beast Army, or Chain Grasper Loop. The most common mono nature loop is usually synonymous with Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss and/or Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage (also known as "Chain Wind"). The Nature Civilization has many methods of Mana Acceleration, Creature Search, Mana Recovery, Cost Reduction, and Mana Feeding. Therefore, depending on the combination, the loop was easy to form. However, it didn't become a prevalent deck type until the start of the Dragon Saga block. The introduction of Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk as a Dragheart from DMX-18 Triple Shifter! Dragsolution Allstars allowed this loop to be established in a more consistent manner. Many of the cards in this deck types were later added to the Hall of Fame due to its strong appearance in the Metagame. Recommended cards These key cards are the main components of the various loops. (Cards marked with a ☆ are in the Hall of Fame) dmr23-5.jpg|Jack, Bei B|link=Jack, Bei B dmx12a-10.jpg|Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss|link=Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss Earth ripper talon of rage.jpg|Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage|link=Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage dmr19-s9.jpg|Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe|link=Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe dmx12a-34.jpg|Fighting Musubi|link=Fighting Musubi These cards are optional support for the varying deck types and can be meta-dependent. dmd34-12.jpg|Jasmine, Mist Faerie|link=Jasmine, Mist Faerie FeverNuts.jpg|Fever Nuts|link=Fever Nuts dmd12c-19.jpg|Ragmal, Spirit Knight|link=Ragmal, Spirit Knight dmd25-17.jpg|Dandy Eggplant|link=Dandy Eggplant dmr13-39.jpg|Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins|link=Euru=Bucca, Antique Dragon Ruins These Draghearts can be put into the battle zone by Marinyan, Dragon Edge or Sasoris, Dragon Edge. dmx22b-61a.jpg|Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk|link=Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk dmr14-18a.jpg|Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins|link=Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins dmx26-16a.jpg|Whitey, Dragon Soul Church|link=Whitey, Dragon Soul Church These cards are optional finishers used to win the game after you are able to perform an infinite loop. dm23-35.jpg|Singing Maid Lin Lullaby|link=Singing Maid Lin Lullaby dmr19-24.jpg|Boulder of Revolution|link=Boulder of Revolution dmx22a-10.jpg|Lance of Tonginus|link=Lance of Tonginus dmx19-s40.jpg|Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker|link=Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker History of Mono-Nature Loop decks Sandal + Ragmal loop (October 17, 2014) *Before Dragon Saga, the only deck type that was a mono nature loop was the Ragmal loop. The main form of cost reduction was Mobile Forest, as well as Fever Nuts and Elf-X. *It was later strengthened by Marinyan, Dragon Edge and Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins due to their versatility. Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk and Imen Loop (October 18, 2014 ~ December 17, 2015) *Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk was introduced, and the Ragmal loop continued to strengthen. The Imen Loop deck type began to appear during this time. Deis Optimus, the Invincible was put into the Hall of Fame around this time preventing other loop deck types (such as Lalala Optimus). *A water/nature deck known as "Blue Green Sasoris" was created that tried to form a loop with Deis Clown, Ranger of Gaia. Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe and Sasoris, Dragon Edge (December 18, 2015 ~ September 14, 2016) *To prepare for the banning of Deis Magician, Ranger of Gaia of the Imen Loop deck type being active, a return to a "Raija, Aqua Ninja" and "Riquet, Lord of Spirits" variant were used. However, soon after, Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe appeared forming a new Sanmadd variant. *At the same time, it was combined with Fighting Musubi in a Mono-Nature Sasoris. During the second official GP event, it placed 2nd and 3rd, and morphed the Sasoris decktype from a midrange build to an infornate loop. Boaroax entering the Hall of Fame (September 15, 2016 ~ December 15, 2016) *During that second event, Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader couldn't be used, so Boaroaxe was not suitable for the metagame. Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss and Sannap, Tribe were used and combined with the cost reduction ability of Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins to provide mana summoning and mana untapping along with cost reduction. *Boaroax then entered the Hall of Fame. Jack, Bei B (December 16, 2016 ~ February 25, 2017) *In addition to Goemonkey, Jack, Bei B was introduced, further quickening the loop. By also using Sandmadd, you have control of your hand, mana zone and battle zone as a loop resource. Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss and Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage entering the Hall of Fame (February 26, 2017 ~ July 7, 2017) *Due to their strong appearance at championship events, Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss was added to the Hall of Fame, but Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage had began to be used as a substitute. While the "Mono Nature Earth Ripper" deck type didn't appear in the 3rd place mono nature lop deck of the 4th GP event, it appeared throughout the top 32 deck list and became weirdly known after the information of the tournament spread. Anti-meta options of Yadoc, Beast Army began to be used both against this deck type, as well as being used by it, as well as Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker as a finisher to use with Volg Thunder. After Earth Ripper, Sanmadd and Fighting Musubi enter the Hall of Fame (July 8, 2017 onwards) *Following those tournament results, 3 main key cards of this deck were put into the Hall of Fame before the "Super CS" in Kumamoto. This restricted Earth Ripper, Sandmadd and Fighting Musubi to a single copy, vastly limiting the chance of the looping combos from occurring. Due to this, a return to Ragmal Loop or Mono-Nature Sasoris were seen. While restricted, the deck still was victorious with a second-place finish at the Kumamoto event, even though it used 15 single copies of a card, a strategy usually heavily frowned upon due to its inconsistency. Category:Deck Type